Blastoons!
Blastoons! is an American animation anthology television series consisting of Walter Lantz Studios, Harveytoons, UPA, Little Lulu, and Felix the Cat cartoon shorts, with background information and trivia, prominently about animators and voice actors. It was aired only at late-night on Universal Kids. Episodes Woody Woodpecker, Universal Studios' Biggest Star *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1947) *The animated sequence of Destination Moon (1950) *''Born to Peck'' (1952) *''After the Ball'' (1956) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1948) The First All-American Tomboy *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) *''Song of the Birds'' (1949) *''Hold the Lion Please'' (1951) *''Law and Audrey'' (1952) *''Dawg Gawn'' (1958) A Penguin Named Chilly *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1953) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1954) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (196) *''Slingshot 6 7/8'' (196) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1971) Our Pandy, Andy *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1939) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1940) *''Knock, Knock'' (1940) *''Slingshot 6 7/8'' (194) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1948) The Poor Little Ghost Boy *''The Friendly Ghost'' (1945) *''Boo Scout'' (1951) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1948) *''Slingshot 6 7/8'' (1951) *''Which is Witch'' (1958) Here's Buzzy! *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1947) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1947) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1948) The Three Faces of Felix the Cat *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1930) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1936) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1959) The Big, Fat Duckling *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1949) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (195) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (195) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (195) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (195) Smedley *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1947) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1948) Little Lulu *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1947) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1948) Tortoise vs. Hare *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1947) *''Rabbit Punch'' (1955) The Noisemaker *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1950) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1947) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1948) Herman and Katnip *''Mice Meeting You'' (1950) *''Herman The Catoonist'' (1953) *''Of Mice And Menace'' (1954) Wally Walrus *''The Beach Nut'' (1944) *''Dog Tax Dodgers'' (1948) *''Tricky Trout'' (1961) Pooch the Pup *''The Athlete'' (1932) *''The Lumber Champ'' (1933) *''She Done Him Right'' (1933) Buzz Buzzard *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1953) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1954) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (196) The Cute Little Witch Girl *''Which is Witch '' (1958) *''The Witching Hour'' (1963) *''Wendy's Wish'' (1964) A Ghost in Manhattan *''Hide & Shriek'' (1954) *''Hooky Spooky'' (1957) *''Doing What's Fright'' (1959) Fight Night *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1947) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1947) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1948) Mystery Toons *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1930) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1936) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1959) Hollywood Nights *''Hollywood Bowl'' (1938) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1944) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (1950) *''The Coo Coo Bird'' (1950) *''Wacky-Bye Baby'' (195) Before There Were Stars *''Life Begins for Andy Panda'' (1939) *''Quack-a-Doodle-Doo'' (1949) *''Knock Knock'' (1940) *''The Henpecked Rooster'' (1944) *''Sliphorn King Of Polaroo'' (1945) Mars Toons *''Termites from Mars'' (1952) *''Dizzy Dishes'' (1955) *''Woodpecker from Mars'' (1956) Little Audrey's Dreamland *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) *''Tarts and Flowers'' (1950) *''Goofy Goofy Gander'' (1950) The Early Works of Walter Lantz *''Petering Out'' (1927) *''Jolly Little Elves'' (1934) *''House of Magic'' (1937) *''Baby Kittens'' (1938) *''Knock Knock'' (1940) Western Toons *''Felix Goes West'' (1924) *''Wild and Woody!'' (1948) *''Slingshot 6 7/8'' (1951) *''Boos and Saddles'' (1953) *''Git Along Li'l Duckie'' (1955)